


Business Trips Sometimes End In Bliss

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets home from a week abroad and Frank can't control himself for more than 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trips Sometimes End In Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a RP with tumblr user [gay-emo-trash](https://www.gay-emo-trash.tumblr.com). I rp'd Gerard and she rp'd Frank. I liked the porny bits so I cut them out, edited them, and turned them into a readable fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on[tumblr](https://www.fuckityfrank.tumblr.com)??

It was late when Frank jumped up at the knock on the door. He answered it quickly and grinned wide when he opened it to reveal a luggage loaded Gerard standing on his doorstep. He grabbed some of his bags and set them on the floor before running at him and pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you so much.”

He said into Gerard’s neck, squeezing him before leading him inside.

“I missed you too, baby.”

Gerard laughed into his hair. He kicked off his shoes and followed Frank into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch while Frank started a pot of coffee in the kitchen. 

As soon as he was done setting the coffee pot to auto drip Frank walked into the living room and sat crisscross applesauce on the couch elbows on his knees facing Gerard. He looked like a little kid and Gerard reached out and twisted a strand of his hair between his fingers. It was soft and Gerard ran a hand though it staring openly at Franks tattooed fingers and his face resting in them.

“So how was your trip?”

“Well it went pretty well I managed to get most of my drawing done on the plane so I didn't have much to finish before I showed the publishers the storyboard of my comic.” 

“Mhmm.”

Frank was lost in Gerard’s features. They hadn’t seen each other in over 6 days and he was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was saying. He leaned forward and caught Gerard’s jacket pulling him closer.

Gerard chuckled and leaned in curling his fingers in Frank’s hair. He kissed him playfully and pulled back.

“How’d you survive without me?"

He managed to get out before he letting himself become entranced by Frank’s mouth. The sensation of his lip ring moving against his mouth felt like home.

“I didn’t.”

Frank knew it was corny but it felt fitting for the moment. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile and he stood up pushing Gerard against the couch. He straddled his thighs and touched his forehead to Gerard’s. Sighing, he closed his eyes and smiled.

“I love you, Gee, more than anything in the world.”

Gerard didn’t hesitate before he pulled Frank's face toward him and kissed him hard. He eased up on the force of the kiss and tugged playfully on Frank’s lip ring.

Frank whimpered against his mouth. Only Gerard knew how much that got to him.

“I love you too, Frankie. I love your giggle and your tattoos and your eyes and your hands and your mouth. Oh my god do I love your mouth. And everything else about you.”

Frank eased his weight against Gerard and rolled his hips slightly, releasing a small barely audible gasp. He met his gaze and couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

“Fuck.”

Gerard leaned in and pecked him once more before slipping his hands under Frank’s shirt and sliding it up over his head and shoulders. The static from the fabric made a few strands of Frank’s hair stand up and Gerard smoothed them down. He ran his hands down Frank’s chest and kissed his jaw followed by his scorpion tattoo, and then his collarbone before moving back up to his mouth. Gerard kissed him desperately, moaning almost inaudibly in the back of his throat. Sliding a hand between them, he palmed Frank through his jeans.

Frank sighed happily and reveled in the touches. He pulled his fingernails gently down Gerard’s sides and kissed him back with just as much passion as he had shown. He ran his tongue across Gerard’s bottom lip basically begging for entrance. 

Gerard shivered and surrendered to Frank’s mouth. He debated whether to focus on the kisses or unbuttoning Frank’s jeans. He figured Frank wouldn't mind a few sloppy kisses as soon as he had a hand on his dick. So he concentrated on his fly and without much effort had it open and was working his hand down around Frank’s cock.

Frank moaned quietly, a shiver running down his spine from Gerard’s slightly chilled fingers. He almost instantly attached himself to Gerard's neck, sucking and kissing, trying to distract him to no avail.

Gerard stroked him off a few times before he had an even better idea. He gently pulled Frank away from his neck and kissed along his jaw bone, whispering words between kisses.

“How bout... I get down on my knees... and show you … just how much I missed you.”

He finished the sentence by tugging on Frank’s earlobe with his teeth.

Frank’s entire frame shuddered with the reverberation of Gerard’s words. All he could do was nod eagerly, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

Gerard flipped Frank off of him and back against the couch with only a little bit of awkward shuffling. He got down off the couch and knelt in front of Frank, not even trying to hide the grin on his face. He moved forward and kissed Frank’s stomach before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and underwear and pulling them down.

Frank lifted his hips so Gerard could pull them off. He tugged them down and tossed them behind him. They hit the coffee table with a clatter and Gerard completely ignored the coffee cup he had knocked off the table.

He ran his hands down Frank’s thighs and spread his knees so he could move between them. He leaned over him and outlined the sparrows tattooed on his hips with his mouth, occasionally glancing up at him through his lashes.  Moving south, he planted tiny kisses on Frank’s inner thighs and smiled when goose bumps rose where his mouth had just been.

Frank looked down at him and shivered at the feeling of Gerard’s black hair falling across his bare skin and his mouth hot against his thighs. 

Without warning Gerard moved forward and licked a thick stripe up the underside of Frank's cock. Frank gasped and threw his head back, his entire body pulsating with adrenaline and pleasure. Gerard closed his lips around his head and rubbed the flat of his tongue against him, sucking lightly. Taking him further, he bobbed shallowly at first and then took in more until Frank hit the back of his throat.  

Frank was whining and his toes were curling in the carpet. Looking down he loved the way Gerard's face was covered partially by his long hair and the soft bobbing pace he had put in  motion. Frank grabbed a fistful of Gerard’s hair and guided him gently, careful not to hurt him.  His breathing quickened and he tried desperately not to push up into Gerard’s throat.

Gerard groaned around his cock at the feeling of Frank’s fingers tangling in his hair. He could feel him against the back of his throat and he swallowed against him, successfully managing not to gag. Frank bucked gently and Gerard flattened his hands on his hips to keep him down.

Maintaining an even pace, Gerard bobbed his head taking Frank deep, focusing on the heavy slide of his cock against his tongue. Gerard loved the way Frank’s thighs tensed against his palms every time Frank hit the back of his throat. He pulled back and used his hand to stroke Frank off while he pressed his tongue against his slit and rubbed it across the sensitive skin, collecting the precum gathering there.

Frank arched his back off the couch and bucked up into Gerard’s mouth. He tried to keep his hips down but each second seemed like an agonizingly long minute and he wanted desperately to cum, but he also wanted Gerard inside him...

He tugged on Gerard’s hair until he pulled off. Gerard wiped his mouth and looked up at Frank with a grin. “Bed?”

Frank blinked a few times missing the feeling of Gerard's hands and mouth. “Fuck yeah.”

Gerard took Frank’s hand and pulled him up off the couch and after him,. He dropped his hand to strip off his shirt and kick out of his jeans and underwear on the way. Frank looked dazed and he already had sex hair from the previous making out. Gerard kicked open the door to their room and grabbed Frank’s face, kissing him and pushing him towards the bed. When Frank’s legs hit the footboard Gerard lowered him onto it, taking a second to look into his eyes.

“I fucking love you." And then he kissed Frank until he couldn’t breathe.

For Frank, everything seemed to lie in a thick fog. Well except for Gerard’s mouth but that’s beside the point. He was being pinned against the bed with a gorgeous man on top of him which was pretty much all he wanted in life. His head was spinning like a carousel.

When Gerard finally broke the kiss he gazed down at Frank with lust in his eyes. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Gerard left him dazed on the bed to search through the bedside table for lube and a condom. Eyes on Frank, he grabbed the items out of the side table and dropped them on the bed next to him. Before he knows it he’s back between Frank’s legs, almost painfully hard himself. If there’s one thing that turns him on more than Frank’s mouth and hands it’s giving him head. He couldn’t help himself from rutting against the mattress at the thought of it. He shook his head and popped the cap of the lube open, applying it generously to his fingers. He kissed Frank’s inner thigh.

“You ready baby?” He asked gently.

Frank nodded vigorously in response and tried to relax after the pleasure Gerard’s mouth had just put him in. Gerard’s warm breath mixed with his touches were, for lack of a better word, heaven.

Gerard continued planting tiny kisses along Frank’s thighs while he worked the lube around his entrance with his fingers. Frank gasped at the feeling of Gerard’s mouth on his thighs and  cool fingers at his entrance. Gerard gently massaged him and slowly pushed a finger inside him, giving Frank time to adjust to the intrusion before curling it against his prostate. Frank gasped, arched his back, and felt himself abandon all civility.

“More,” he whined.

The needy noises Frank was making were setting Gerard’s teeth on edge. “Fuck Frankie.”

He carefully added another finger and worked him open, rubbing his fingertips against Frank’s prostate. Gerard slipped a hand down between his legs and gave himself a few quick strokes before focusing on Frank again. He was gripping at the sheets and rocking back against Gerard’s fingers.

“Gee, just fuck me already.” Frank managed through clenched teeth.

Gerard moaned at his words but didn’t halt what he’s doing with his fingers.

“You sure you’re ready?” He hoped desperately that he was. He didn’t want to wait a second longer.

Frank gasped and choked out, “Fuck yes.”

That’s all Gerard needed. He pulled his fingers out of him and wiped them on the sheets before ripping open the condom and sliding it on. He crawled up his body till their chests were almost touching and his cock was rubbing against Frank’s ass. He put his left hand down on the bed next to Frank’s head and leaned his weight on it while he used his right to line himself up. He slowly pushed into Frank, kissing away the slight grimace on his face.

Frank groaned at the stretch, slowly getting used to it. He personally didn’t enjoy being labeled as a ‘size queen’ but if pressed he will admit, he fits the definition pretty well. He shifted slightly to get a better angle and then sighed happily as Gerard slid in without further issue.

“Ahh fuck, Frankie.”

Gerard placed his right hand on the over side of Franks head and thrusted into him slowly at first. He was more worried about how quickly he was going to cum if he moved any faster than about hurting Frank. Frank liked it a bit rough. As soon as he felt like he could move without coming he thrust his hips with more force.

A low guttural moan sounded from Frank’s throat and he clamped his fingers into Gerard's back. The feeling of Gerard’s weight on top of him grounded him but at the same time he felt like he was floating. Every noise Frank made drove him wild. Gerard leaned down and kissed him, rocking into him at an even pace. He shifted slightly until he hit his prostate. Frank whined into his mouth.

Gerard growled against his lips and thrust into him harder. He pulled away from his mouth and nibbled on Frank’s earlobe. Then he moved down his neck, sucking a bruise onto the pale skin there.

One of Frank’s hands was knotted in the sheet and the other was tangled in Gerard's hair. He pushed against Gerard and moaned loudly letting decency slip away. It had been way too long since they had been like this.

“Jesus Frank, you’re so tight.”

Gerard groaned into his neck. He was breathing hard, mouth open, fighting the urge to let go and come right then. Instead he focused on getting Frank off. He dropped to his elbows, the distance between them disappearing and their chests brushing together. Gerard could feel Frank’s cock twitching against his stomach every time he drove into him.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat and he managed to whine out, “Gee, I’m almost there.”

Gerard increased his pace, slamming into Frank’s prostate. His mouth hung open and wet against Frank’s cheek and he slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around Frank’s cock, already slick with precum. He gripped him tight and slid his hand easily up and down his length.

“C’mon baby. Fucking come for me.”

Frank’s vision blurred as Gerard jacked him off. He bit down on his lip to keep from shouting. A tingling sensation worked its way through his body and he came hard across their torsos. His breathing was rapid and shaky as the orgasm rolled over him.

Gerard released his grip on his softening cock. Frank twitched around him as he groaned low into his neck, slammed into him and came so hard he felt it in his toes. Gerard’s hips stuttered and he thrust into him a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. Then he pulled out gently, sliding off the condom before carelessly tossing it over the side of the bed towards the trash bin next to Frank’s side table.

He scooped a dirty shirt up off the floor and wiped Frank's cum off his stomach. He did the same for Frank and then leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling the comforter off the floor and spreading it over him. He crawled into bed and stretched out next to Frank, nuzzling his face into his neck despite the sweat there.

“You know how much I love you right? And I promise its not the post orgasmic bliss speaking.”

Frank yawned. “I love you too.” he mumbled, turning and cuddling into Gerard.

“God it’s good to be home.”

 


End file.
